It's Just a Halloween Costume (one shot)
by captnlilcat
Summary: Regina and Emma's first Halloween as a couple. A bit smutty during the end, so the rating is M. Swanqueen humor and smut, and a bit of romance


**My first one shot! :) Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading! It's short, but I am pretty fond of it!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Regina stood outside the manor, tapping her foot in agitation. Emma Swan was _late._ She'd promised to pick her up at Seven 'O Clock sharp, and it was officially seven ten PM. The heels she had chosen were beginning to chafe and ache, and the dress she'd picked out was too tight in several places. Her makeup was making her feel slightly ridiculous, and Emma skipped out on her. Just as she was about to give up and go back inside, she heard the thundering sound of a horse's hooves pounding against the asphalt. She turned around to see none other than Emma Swan riding up to her on a glorious black friesian stallion, dressed in dashing silvery white knights armor. Chainmail, chest plate, the whole thing. Even the sword! Well, all except a helmet, that is. Regina could feel her jaw drop and her knees buckle at the sight before her. A literal knight in shining armor on a strong, muscular steed riding up to her with a charming smile and flowing blonde hair.

"Sorry I'm late, Major here got hungry and decided to eat an entire bush, all while I yelled at him that he's a fatass. But I'm here now!" Emma called to the older woman, sliding down off Major's back and down to stand in front of Regina with a grin. She bowed and took her hand, kissing it softly with a smirk. "I love your costume, my queen. Red dress? God, red is definitely your color."

Regina smiled and stifled a giggle, eyeing the blonde with curiosity. "Why thank you. It's quite alright, help me up?"

Emma nodded and slid into the saddle with ease, extending a hand to her lover. Regina took her hand and let Emma pull her up behind her, so that she was pressed against Emma's back with her legs swung off Major's left side. Her arms wrapped around Emma's torso and rested just below her breasts, making both of the women blush softly.

"Hold on tight, I'd hate for you to fall off." Emma chuckled as she nudged Major with her heel, signaling for him to canter off towards the diner.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You actually _bought _a horse for this?!" Regina gasped, sitting at one of the booths in Granny's with Emma as the Halloween party buzzed on around them.

"Pretty much. I started taking lessons when you and I became friends just in case, and Major was my lesson horse. So I offered to buy him. So, now I own a horse. Pretty great, right?" Emma grinned, resting her chin on her knuckles.

Regina shook her head and laughed, raising an eyebrow at the blonde with an endearing smile. "He's a good horse. Friesens are a strong breed, and very intelligent as well."

"So I've heard. He's a smart boy, and gentle for such a big lug. He's like a big puppy. A big hooved puppy that is cheaper than a car." Emma smiled contently, eyeing Regina with an almost giddy expression.

"Hm. Maybe I'll have to look into getting a horse again, now that you have Major." Regina grinned, excited but slightly nervous at the thought of getting back into something she and Daniel had shared together.

"That'd be amazing, Gina! Oh, wait, do you mind if I call you Gina?" Emma asked, cocking her head with curiosity.

Regina raised an eyebrow at the woman. Usually, she hated being called Gina. But the way Emma said it made her feel warm inside, so she smiled and shook her head. "Sure, I don't mind."

Emma grinned at her, and looked around with a soft laugh. "Want to get out of here? We can go back to my place, watch a scary movie, maybe even cuddle, maybe go a wee bit further if you're nice to me." She winked and smirked playfully, waggling her eyebrows.

"Miss Swan! We are in a public place, I will not have your shenanigans tainting me!" She huffed, turning away with a deep blush washing over her cheeks.

Emma only chuckled and stood, extending a hand to Regina. "M'lady?"

Regina smiled softly and took her hand, letting Emma help her up from the booth.

Suddenly, Emma grinned and picked Regina up, throwing her (gently) over her shoulder. This erupted a squeak from the mayor, and made several people's jaws drop.

"I may be a white knight, but I've always been a little more like Shrek. And right about now, you're looking like Fiona." Emma smirked, winking at a group of almost horrified townspeople. A few people cheered, whooped, and hollered as Emma walked out with Regina.

"Em-ma! Put me down!" Regina yelled, face bright cherry red. "What's a_ Shrek_?! And who is _Fiona?_ Are you cheating on me?" Regina squealed, squirming in the blonde's arms.

Emma rolled her eyes and set her down next to Major. "Shrek is a movie character, Fiona is his wife who he rescued from a castle, he carried her over his shoulder a lot, and I'd never cheat on you. You give me everything I could ever need, you're my queen of disaster." She chuckled, raising her eyebrows playfully.

Regina dusted herself off, composing herself. "Oh. Well, alright. Did you just quote a Lana Del Rey song?" Regina snickered, peeking up at the blonde from behind her hands.

"Maybe. Hey, Queen of Disaster is a great song! Never diss Queen Lana." Emma laughed, stepping towards Regina and slipping her arms around her waist.

"Mm, since I'm the Queen of Disaster, does that make you my King? Or are you my Queen as well as I am yours?" Regina smirked, her plump red lips just inches away from Emma's.

"Definitely your queen." She said before pressing her lips into Regina's, one hand coming up to cup the brunette's soft cheek.

"Get some, Ems!" Ruby whooped, walking past the pair and smacking Emma's ass playfully.

Emma's eyes popped open and she pulled back from the kiss with a yelp. "Ruby!"

Regina half pouted and watched Ruby scurry inside the diner. "That's _my_ job."

Emma smirked and suddenly lifted Regina up into her arms, bridal style. "Well, let's get back to your place and _we_ can continue."

"Oh Miss Swan..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Regina groaned softly, arching up against the pillows in her bed. "Holy shit Emma. That. Was." She half moaned, biting her lower lip and sucking it in between her teeth.

"No complaints, then?" Emma smirked and licked her lips, resting her head on Regina's glistening inner thigh.

"Definitely not, dear. Oh my _good god, _you're good. You're a sex goddess." Regina laughed throatily, eyes glazed over still.

Emma grinned and pressed a kiss against her thigh, before crawling up beside the older woman to wrap her arms around her naked body, pulling her close and pressing kisses behind her ear, on her neck, shoulder, and jaw line. "I know, I'm great. I'm even a big spoon! Perfect woman, if I do say so myself. The Queen of Consecutive Orgasms."

"How you managed to make me cum twelve times is beyond me. I mean seriously, you're a fucking goddess with that tongue of yours. And those fingers..." Regina moaned loudly, shuddering slightly.

Emma smirked proudly, pulling the nude olive skinned woman against her own pale flesh. "I know. I didn't know you were a screamer, Gina."

"Oh shut up, you weren't all that quiet when I was-" Regina laughed, cut off my Emma kissing her quickly.

"I know, I'm a hypocrite. But hey, you've got magic hips." Emma laughed before she yawned, burying her face in the brunette's hair. "Now... I'm tired, so night babe, love you, sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite." Emma said quickly, smiling softly as she fell asleep.

"Alright, goodnight. Love you too." Regina yawned, curling back into Emma's warm body before falling asleep with a smile on her face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**That's it for this oneshot! Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading! **


End file.
